Anniversary
by forsaken2003
Summary: This was my entry for the third round of  off the prompt of jossverse las "Pick a character, and write about their past, something we don't know in canon."


Title: Anniversary  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike, Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Summary: This was my entry for the third round of off the prompt of jossverse_las "Pick a character, and write about their past, something we don't know in canon."

Warnings: Mentions of Original Characters death.

For the past week Spike had noticed Xander behavior had changed. Xander had pulled away from his friends. Instead of the silly, hyperactive, non-stop talking boy Spike had grown used to, Xander was now withdrawn and sullen. Spike didn't like this new Xander and was determined to find out what had him so upset. So when Xander finally left the Magic Box Spike slipped out the back and trailed behind him.

When Xander entered a cemetery that was on the seedier part of town Spike became more curious. This cemetery had long ago been filled with the causalities of Sunnydale. With his stealth Spike followed Xander to a certain gravestone and watched Xander sit down and began to whisper. Even with his vamp hearing Spike couldn't make out what was being said. Silently he moved closer.

"I saw mom and dad last week. I wish I could tell you they were doing better, but you'd know I would be lying. They miss you a lot." Xander said.

Spike frowned, who was Xander talking to?

"You should see Willow, she's turned into such an amazing woman. She's getting better at the witch craft too. Sometimes her spells don't go completely as planned but it's way better than it was last year," Xander continued on. "I know you didn't get to meet Buffy and Giles but they are doing pretty good. Buffy is as strong as ever, she's saved the world three times in the last month. I know I've said this before but you really would have liked them."

The smell of salty tears filled the air and Spike's nostrils.

"Spike is still around. He's helping us a lot more lately. I think he might have a crush on the Buffster."

A growl erupted from Spike's chest. How could Xander think he would have a thing for Buffy? The thought made him shutter and want to go back to his crypt and take a hot shower hoping it would take the image away.

Xander's head swung around. "Whose there?"

"Just me, pet." Spike came out from the shadows.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" Xander asked, relaxing slightly.

Spike walked closer to Xander and watched as he swiped away the tears. "I was... worried about you." Yes, he realized just how much of a poof he sounded like. A master vampire wasn't supposed to be concerned about a human. "You haven't been yourself the last week. Bloody annoying I tell you." Spike was pleased with the snark that came out of his mouth. He didn't need Xander thinking he was possessed because he was being too nice.

Xander ignored Spike's comment. "Do you want to meet Kyle?"

"Whose Kyle?" Spike asked, finally he was going to find out who had his Xanpet so upset. His Xanpet? Of course Xander was his, Angel gave Xander to him after all.

"He was my brother," Xander spoke quietly.

Spike was sure his eyebrows hit his hairline. "Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"He died long before I found out about what goes bump in the night." Xander explained.

"How'd he die?" Spike asked, he sat beside Xander. Xander's body heat radiated off of him.

"A drunk driver." Xander replied. "What kind of monster drinks at ten o'clock in the morning?"

Spike awkwardly placed his hand on Xander's leg, hoping that he gave some kind of comfort to him. "I don't know, pet. I told you some humans were worse than your average demons."

"He was only six." Xander told Spike. A sob escaped his lips. He didn't want to cry in front of Spike.

Spike didn't like seeing Xander look so valuable, so broken. He was the strongest out of all of them. He pulled Xander onto his lap, rocked him slightly. "Hush now, pet." Spike said soothingly. "Spike's got you now."

"It's my fault, I should have been with him. I was older than him, I should have protected him." Xander sobbed against Spike's neck.

"It's not your fault. Don't you blame yourself for someone elses mistake." Spike rubbed his cheek against Xander's head. "There was nothing you could have done."

Xander knew Spike was right, he was young himself at the time. He only wished that excuse would take away the guilt that he had been carrying for so many years. "We should go."

Spike nodded and waited for Xander to climb off his lap. "Let's get you home."

"Will... will you stay with me?" Xander asked, he didn't want to be alone right now. "Just for a little while?"

"Course I will," Spike replied. "I'll stay as long as you want me too." Spike was back to being a poof but he didn't care, Xander wanted him to go home with him.

Xander turned back to Kyles's gravestone. "I'll come back soon."

Spike wrapped an arm around Xander's waist and lead him out of the cemetery. He sent a silent pray to the gods hoping that Kyle was at peace and that he knew how lucky he was to have Xander as a brother.

The End


End file.
